


Broken beyond Repair

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst masquerading as fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I really did, Lost Love, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: After the Final Battle with Zarkon, Shiro was missing. Lance had been searching for over two years to find his lost love again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for just some simple porn without plot to get me back into the flow of writing, instead I have ended up with all plot no porn. Maybe i should try again sometime

If it wasn't for the pain Lance would have been sure he was dead. Every breath he took stung his lungs. Each little movement he tried to make felt like his muscles were trying to tear away from him, fleeing the pain. He knew how to breath through it, to bury it deep inside. Just like emotional pain. 

‘Come on Lance, Focus, Breath. What did Shiro use to say?’ Even as he thought the words he tried to speak to himself but it was like he had no voice and there was a harsh dryness to his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he had a drink. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel in pain. 

The idea caught in his mind. Trying to focus away from the now dulling pain in his body his mind lingered on several questions. How long had it been since he'd seen any of the other Paladins? What had happened for him to be in such pain? Then the last more important question...where was he?

 

Trying to open his eyes he found they wouldn't obey. Part of him was glad that he couldn't see, but it didn't help the gut wrenching feeling that had started to form, twisting his insides. He tried to breath and focus but each breath burnt his lungs and caused him to try and hiss out in pain. The dulling pain coming back with a swift kick to his insides. 

Lance was determined though, his whole body screamed at him as he continued to focus on the tiniest thing of opening his eyes. Every muscle and organ telling him to stop and just relax into the weightless void again, it wasn't time to wake. His internal battle got harder when he started to hear voices, pulling him further from the weightless void of his own subconscious.

“It appears…. has chosen….one,”   
“.... reminds him of ... if he... that is”

The blue paladin was glad of something to focus on,the idea that these voices would belong to enemies of Voltron never entered his mind. 

“How…..healed?”   
“.... does the….. inpatient for …..?”   
“....shut up….tell me”

“.... long, …..body took quite …. has responded ….to the treatment” The more he focused Lance was sure he could make out two different voices in the room beyond his void of nothingness, and the more he concentrated the closer they became and he could hear more of their conversation. For now he guessed that they were talking about him, wondering how long he was going to take to be healed, which still brought the question to the blue paladins mind, why did he have to be healed? What had happened to him before this void of numbing pain? Along with these thoughts a new one started to form, What would happen to him once he woke? 

 

The twisting nausea in his gut started to tighten and move up to his chest. The physical pain had all but gone now same with the voices. Lance couldn’t recall when he had stopped hearing them or how long ago that had been when the two voices had been talking. The void was silent again but it wasn’t for long. The cuban was sure he could hear the hiss of hydraulics and the rush of escaping water. As the sounds got louder, the feeling of weightlessness faded and Lance was very much aware of his own weight as he fell forward. He wasn’t sure what to expect as he felt himself fall. Was someone going to be there to catch him? Was he going to fall forever? The answer to both of those questions was no. His knees hit the cold metal like ground first with an audible thunk followed by another as his body joined his legs on the floor before him. He hadn’t been quick enough to think about putting his arms out to stop himself falling too far and now a dull throb ran from his chest to his knees. Lance’s mind was scrambling for an answer. There was something important he needed to do, and fast. 

 

“Breathe” The bodiless voice seemed to jump start the paladin’s mind into thinking quickly as no sooner had the word been said, Lance was gasping for breath. The cool air stung his lungs and the actual process of breathing hurt but it was a vital process of being alive. Alive. That was one thing Lance hadn’t actually considered in the weightless void, the idea of being alive or dead hadn’t occurred to him. In the void he was just...there. 

“Lets check you are in some actual functional condition shall we?” The bodiless voice spoke again. Lance was sure that the voice did in fact belong to someone but seeing as breathing hurt, he didn’t want to even try and open his eyes for fear that would hurt even more. 

 

The next sensation Lance got was gloved hands picking him up. There seemed too many hands to be just one person but then again Lance still wasn’t sure where he was or who his was with. This many hands may be normal for some races among the stars. Feeling weightless once more the blue paladin felt himself be turned in their grip so he was facing up towards harsh lights that stung at his eyes even through his closed eyelids. He didn’t have the strength to move in their grasp even as he was placed against a cold surface and his limbs started to be manipulated to specific places, his arms resting either side of his head and his legs spread apart. The knot that had moved from his gut to his chest tightened as he felt something grasp at his wrists and ankles as well as around his torso. The sensation caused him to open his eyes widely in panic and that knot in his chest burst sending feelings of dread and fear through him. Blue eyes fixated on the ones who had just moved him. They were covered in Purple fur and had cold golden eyes that just stared at him, except one. A human figure right at the back of the room, arms crossed against his chest as he looked on with an amused expression as the Galra started to strip the now bound paladin.

“..s-shiro?…” The blue paladin had finally found his voice even if it was just a whisper, tears formed in his eyes as he finally saw the face he had been searching two years for.  

 

\---------

 

Waking up with a start, sweat beading on his brow, Lance quickly glanced round what was meant to now be their room. The darkness only illuminated by a soft purple glow coming from several strips of light that decorated the walls. 

It had been months, maybe almost a year, but the same dream kept waking up Lance. The memory of seeing Shiro again after so long. He had hoped that he hadn’t actually seen the Black Paladin but instead it was a sense of hysteria making up something for him to see. But after the Galra had stripped, cleaned and examined him, The figure that he wished wasn’t Shiro had come closer, until their noses were inches away. Looking the human that close in the eyes Lance’s heart had sank so far, it was indeed his leader and lover but they had changed him. The soft grey was no longer in his eyes but instead the cold harsh gold of the Galra. 

 

A hiss of the bedroom door opening brought Lance out of his thoughts. He was back from another fight in the arena. The former blue paladin didn’t need to see him to know that. There was a stench of blood and sweat that filled the air as soon as he walked in. Blue eyes looked over to the door, where he now stood. Even amongst the purple glow Lance could have sworn it was his Shiro. Granted there was more scars that adorned his skin but Lance remembered each and everyone one from before when he had kissed them individually with such care, reminding the black paladin that he was still beautiful after everything. 

“You’re awake then” The voice sounded like Shiro’s but there always seemed to be more harshness than Lance had ever remembered, even when he had been angered by Shlav. 

 

“Come here” The Cuban did as he was told, letting the dark sheets fall from his form as he stood. As per Shiro’s request Lance was never dressed anymore, a Champions appetite didn’t have time for declothing his prize. The only thing the tanned male wore was a simple and sleek purple collar that rested against his neck, claiming him as Shiro’s property. His body marked with bruises and bites from previous nights with the champion, who now apparently liked it more rough and didn’t like the idea of losing, even in the bedroom. At first Lance had always found it hard to move after their rough encounters but he had learnt to condition himself to it, making it easier to make the walk across the room without hissing in pain. 

 

As he moved forward, The champion moved forward to meet him halfway, declothing from the torso up as he moved towards his reward. Lance’s eyes were downcast as they stopped in front of each other, not wanting to look at the man that was his lover. This caused a hiss of disappointment to escape the Champion’s lips and Lance felt the cool metal of the galra hand guide his face to look up into the cold eyes of Shiro. 

 

“Aoi,” That name always made Lance shudder, it was like a lingering part of Shiro was trying to call to him but the harsheness with which it was said shattered any hope he had that his boyfriend was in there, waiting for this spell to be broken. Blue eyes lingered on the golden of the other’s eyes for a moment before looking down at the scar filled torso. Without thinking Lance raised his hand and started to caress the old scars softly, running his soft fingers over the raised skin before leaning and placing soft kisses against the wounds. He was rewarded with a soft hum from the Champions lips as he continued placing kisses and his love upon each and every scar he remembered. It was strange to hear such a soft response from his owner, especially after battle but he continued none the less. 

 

“You are mine Aoi, I won’t let those other dogs touch you” Lance pulled back from kissing an old scar just below Shiro’s left collarbone to look up at the Champion slightly. It was strange to hear the words but it was the first time in years that Lance could feel a rising heat run through him and his cheeks start to tinge with a dusting of pink. He was happy the room was still dark and hid his face against the neck of the former black paladin, kissing more scars that lay there. The tanned male hated that the possessiveness that flowed from the other made him feel like this. It wasn’t his Shiro. It wasn’t his Shiro. He tried to remind himself over and over again but feeling a hand run through his hair Lance couldn’t help but let out a small happy groan against the other’s skin. For a moment, he could close his eyes and believe it was his Shiro again. Why did the champion seem so much more human today? It wasn’t a question that lingered on Lance’s mind for long as the hand running through his hair grasped at the unkempt mop of brown and started to drag the smaller male towards the bed. 

 

Lance didn’t have chance to move once his back hit the sheets as Shiro pinned him against the silken sheets. The Champion had grasped both the cuban’s wrists in one of his hands as he loomed over the tanned male, straddling his hips. 

“Mine Aoi, you are mine” He spoke as he leant down licking at the tanned skin of Lance’s neck “Those Galra dogs won’t get their filthy paws on you, no matter how hard they try” He bit down on the nape of Lance’s neck, causing another gasp from the cuban lips. The bite was harsh and Lance was sure that Shiro had drawn blood again from the simple bite. The pain only lasted a moment before it was gone and there was a soft gentle kiss on the new bite. He was acting out of the ordinary for the Champion and it was putting Lance on edge.    
  
The last time Lance had felt the former leader of Voltron be any form of gentle was over two years ago before what they thought was their final battle against Zarkon. Just the very thought brought tears to Lance’s eyes, he wanted to mourn for the very man who was pinning him against the sheets. He choked back a sob as he felt the champion’s tongue roam up his neck again. 

“La..Aoi, I won’t let them take you from me” Lance’s eyes shot open and looked to the male above him. He could have sworn that he had almost called him Lance and it broke him. The tears were free flowing now and they wouldn’t stop no matter how much he tried. He had cried before the final battle, scared he wouldn’t see home again, and Shiro had comforted him promising to get him home. The time he cried after that, Shiro had clenched his galra hand around his throat and slowly applied pressure until the cries had stopped in favour of Lance gasping for breath. He expected it again, to feel the cold metal fingers tighten around his throat, but it never came. Instead he felt a warm thumb wipe his tears away. Another small gentle movement by the Champion that after so many months seemed out of the ordinary. 

 

“Lance...I…” Hearing his name, blue eyes flew open and gazed at the man above him. The champions features seemed to have softened and there seemed to be tears forming in the corners of glazed grey eyes.

 

Grey...eyes….

 

“S-shiro…?” Lance whispered softly, scared this was some sort of trick by the Galra and the Champion, for what purpose he was unsure but it could have been for any reason. He wanted to reach up and caress the older male's cheek but his hands were still pinned above his head.  There had been no form of acknowledgement just a pained look in those eyes. 

“..Shiro?...Babe? Is...is it really you?” The tanned paladin tried to reach out to the man he was sure was now in front of him. He had always been good with his words and now he was rewarded with a small nod from the champion straddling him. 

 

\-----

 

_ The Dream was becoming more real. The haze was clearing and there was a sense of clarity that surrounded the male before him. His voice cut through the whispers that ran through Shiro’s mind, those feather like touches bringing him back to a time of warmth and being wanted. The kisses against his scars that followed from soft lips, sent his mind racing. A small hum escaped his lips as he tried to recall back, this sensation seeming familiar but alien to him at the same time. The owner of those lips, he knew them he was sure. Shiro knew he needed to protect them, but from what he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t focus he just needed to let them know that he would protect them.  _

 

“You are mine Aoi, I won’t let those other dogs touch you”

 

_ It didn’t seem right even as the words left his mouth. What was it, what was wrong? The name? No. Yes. Shiro wasn’t sure, it seemed right but at the same time it was wrong, so so wrong. His mind halted. The kisses had stopped and he could feel his mind start to cloud over again back into the hazed darkness he had become accustom too. Shiro’s heart raced, he wanted the touches, the kisses, the love to continue, he didn’t want to fall back into a void of nothingness. His heart skipped when the kisses started again against the soft sensitive part of his neck. Reaching out Shiro managed to feel soft hair, he ran his human hand through it, even through the haze he was sure he could smell...coconut? The scent seemed familiar if somewhat faint. It brought images of himself nuzzling into soft brunette hair and Shiro tried desperately to reach out trying to get some sort of grasp on the scent and the person it belonged to hoping they could pull him back, back to some form of humanity.  _

 

“Mine Aoi, you are mine” _ No. It was wrong. He wasn’t Aoi. The male’s name was on the tip of Shiro’s tongue he knew it. It was a name he hated himself for forgetting.  _ “Those Galra dogs won’t get their filthy paws on you, no matter how hard they try”

 

_ Galra… It hit a nerve within Shiro. He knew he didn’t like the Galra, that they were his enemies. This person,this male with him, he had been a victim of the Galra. Shiro’s heart melted at the thought and he wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. Place his lips upon the soft tanned skin... _

_ Kiss? _

_ Why did he want to kiss him? Shiro’s mind was a blur of so many emotions, confusion, love, frustration, yearning.  He needed more. He needed this male to fill every sense to make him at least feel human again. The smell of Coconut hadn’t faded and the images of brunette hair brushing against tanned skin, offsetting amazingly clear blue eyes…. _

 

“La..Aoi, I won’t let them take you from me”  _ He was close, Shiro knew it, he was so close to remembering. He just had to focus harder, focus on the male who seemed to be somehow important. No. He is his everything. Quiet sobs started to echo throughout the vastness. Shiro couldn’t pinpoint when the whispers of the witch had stopped but the sobs now made his whole being ache. The male was hurting but Shiro didn’t know how to stop him hurting. Reaching out into the vast nothingness he was surprised when his human hand came into contact with someone. A face, wet from tears streaming down it. Slowly and softly he tried to wipe the tears whilst trying to pull himself closer to… _

 

_ Lance...It was Lance. _

 

“Lance...I…”

 

As the very words left his lips it was like Shiro was awake again for the first time. It took him a moment to realise that there was someone under him. Looking down Grey eyes met a sight he had yearned to see but at the same time it horrified him. Lance. It was his Lance, the one he thought he had lost so long ago but he was hurt. There was bruises and marks that littered his tanned skin from his neck all the way down his body. Tears started to well up in Shiro’s eyes as he looked over his lover. The dull ache in his heart telling him that he had done this, he was the one who had hurt Lance so and was still doing so as he straddled him. 

 

“..Shiro?...Babe? Is...is it really you?” 

  
The words hit Shiro hard. Not because there was any malice behind them. In fact it was quite the opposite. All the love and care he remembered from the blue paladin was still there but the former leader could hear a twinge of fright in the others voice. And truthfully the former leader couldn’t blame him. Words were escaping him, unable to form any sound at all so all Shiro could do was nod in response as he slowly released his grip on Lance’s hands and leant back. He didn’t get far as for as soon as Lance’s arms were free of his grasp they were on Shiro’s cheeks. They were warm, so very warm against the coldness of his own skin. Even though he was scared to, Shiro had no choice but to look into the eyes of the male beneath him. Even through the tears Shiro could see a spark in the other’s eyes, it was dim but it still made him want to break and run from the other’s touch. 


End file.
